


The Rolling Pin

by LittleMissHeartfillia



Series: The Rolling Pin [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bakery AU, Fluff, M/M, Modern Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 22:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissHeartfillia/pseuds/LittleMissHeartfillia
Summary: Based on a popular prompt that goes something like this: “Hey so I just moved here and you’re the cute owner of the bakery in town that I go to every day only to see your face.”





	The Rolling Pin

Sting Eucliffe never did well in new places. In fact he hated being the new guy. But life away from college demanded a fresh start and frankly Sting had had enough of his old life to ever go back. So when his foot hit the pavement of his new home on Sabertooth Square he breathed in deep, vowing to himself that this home would be a nice change. 

He had searched for hours upon hours to find the right place and finally he came across an old ad for a one bedroom apartment that would just have to do. He thanked the taxi driver and handed him his pay for the ride. Grabbing his trunks out of the back he continued up the stairs. 

“Third floor…Third floor?” He repeated to himself as he looked over the list of residents. Suddenly, his phone buzzed. He looked at the screen and it read one email from his new landlord.

_ “I was told you’d arrive at the apartment by noon today. I won’t be able to meet you there because I’m currently in Crocus for a dealers meeting. I’ll be back the day after tomorrow. Take this time to get yourself situated into the apartment. Rent starts the the first day you officially move in, today! Lucky you. Just make sure to have it ready for me to collect when I get back to Magnolia.  _

_ -Walsh” _

He sent a quick reply back to his landlord;  _ “Everything will be set up and rent will be ready for you when you get back.” _ He clicked the phone off and continued up the stairs. 

The apartment wasn’t anything fancy, but he could tell that much from looking at the pictures online. It had a small space for both kitchen and a one couch living room that gave way to a hallway where Sting found a bathroom, somewhat moldy, and a bedroom across from it. The wallpaper was starting to peel away and Sting could see where the pattern striped paper had replaced water stains on the drywall.

He set his bags down, making a mental note to buy more furniture later. When he left his old town he hadn’t really bothered to take any furniture with him, aside from his clothes and his photography collection he had nothing to put in this place. As Sting looked around it became apparent just how much work he would have to do to make this place the least bit comfortable. A to-do list began to form in his head and it got so large he felt a headache coming on. He sighed. A sixteen hour ride had worn him out and he could set up his air mattress later tonight, then go shopping for necessities tomorrow. 

He checked his phone messages, still nothing on that job he had been promised an interview for in this town. He sighed as he collapsed on the couch and pressed the phone to his stomach in disappointment. When he talked to the supervisors of the new general store that was opening up down the road they had said they would contact him before he moved into the apartment. It’s been three days since then. He knew he should try to call back to ask them about it but something in the back of his head kept saying that they didn’t call him back for a reason. Previously he had used the excuse that he was too busy focusing on the move to call them back but here he was, just moved in with all the free time in the world and not an ounce of motivation to do anything but stare at the ceiling. 

“I’ll figure it all out tomorrow.” He mumbled to himself and rolled over on the couch. It may have smelled like plaster and have the most uncomfortable spring filled cushions but he soon found himself closing his eyes and drifting off in spite of everything. 

A constant but faint buzzing sound and a crick in his neck is what woke him that night. He opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was how well the living room’s one picture window took in light from the city. His phone read 2:00 AM but the room was still filled with pale moonlight and a dim yellow glow from the streetlamps below. As he sat up he realized it wasn’t just his neck that was sore, his back ached and he was pretty sure the fabric had left an imprint on his cheek. 

Deciding it pointless to set up an air mattress at this hour he walked into the kitchen, meaning to put on the coffee brewer only to stop and realize he didn’t have one anymore. One more thing added to the list of crap he needed. 

He let out a sigh and stared pitifully at the empty kitchen counters.  _ There’s gotta be a coffee joint somewhere, right? _ He grabbed his keys and jammed them in his coat pocket. He was wide awake now and there was no way he was going back to sleeping on that horrid couch. So he closed the door, locked it behind him and made his way down the stairwell. When he first walked in this building he had learned the elevators were out of order by way of a giant sign on the ‘up’ button. It wasn’t that big of a problem, he needed the exercise anyway. 

Sting pulled up his collar as he stepped outside and saw his breath. He loved the fall but the nights could get so damn cold. 

The city wasn’t a sore sight, that was for sure. In fact it seemed rather remote for being classified as a city. The sidewalks were a pleasant brownish red cobblestone styled in a zigzag that Sting had fun following with his eyes as he walked. Street lamps lit his way as he continued past the tightly packed all brick housing, apartment complexes and stores. This city had a kind of modern contemporary feel to it but there was something else to it that just screamed ‘get away paradise’. 

This city was one of those places that was a tourist magnet for sure. Yet not a soul was in sight as he walked. It was all for the better probably, seeing that it was two in the morning. Although he did feel like something was missing. He pondered his feelings as he looked for an open sign anywhere. He had felt this way before, it was the very same feeling that led him to the conclusion of a long distance move in the first place. The longing to have someone to share these late night walks with, the aching tug at your heart as you realize you’re still alone in spite of everything you had done to chase that feeling away. 

Sting had to remind himself this could barely even be called his first day in town and he had to give it time but knowing that did nothing to stop the pain. He firmly told himself to stop thinking about it with a little shake of his head and carried on with a renewed kind of vigor that would hide his gloomy thoughts.

After thirty minutes of walking he had rounded so many corners and streets he had a nagging suspicion he was lost. But he kept going mostly enjoying how peaceful the night was with no one else around and how beautiful the city could be in the streetlight. Eventually he found a red glowing open sign. It looked like it belonged to a coffee shop but when he stepped inside and heard the ring of wind chimes he was caught off guard with the smell of a bakery.

He looked around and realized that this place wasn’t just a coffee shop. They specialized in coffee but also had a long display of various baked goods and a menu for breakfast, lunch, and dinner specials. Sting could hardly believe this place was open at this hour but his grumbling stomach didn’t care. Much like the town outside of it, it was quaintly decorated. The whole place had a very medieval vines growing against cobblestone look to it. Where there weren’t plants hanging from the ceiling, their foliage spilling over the pot, or displays of pastries and menus for drinks there were arched windows that went nicely with the dark night and the streetlights.

Sting was lost in the decoration and reminding himself to come back here with his camera one day when a deep voice broke the silence. “Welcome. Surprised to see someone actually up at this hour. The city’s usually quiet at night.” Sting looked over to see a man about his age, slightly taller with the blackest hair he’d ever seen that he was busy tying back into a ponytail, leaving his bangs to frame his face down to his chin. The cashier had pale skin but it contrasted perfectly with his red eyes and that warm smile he had on his face.

Sting had known he was gay for while now. It had been the single most pivotal moment of his high school life. Although other members of his hometown had been more than happy to point out how uncomfortable it was to hang out with someone who's gay he had learned to say ‘fuck them’ and wear his pride with a boastful ignorance. This man in front of him made him want to crawl back into his dingy dusty closet. He was too perfect. His smile was too nice, there was no way he'd be interested. 

Still Sting had realized he'd been staring and the man behind the register stared back a little awkwardly. “S-sorry,” he muttered taking a few steps forward to the counter. He overlooked the food options to hide his thoughts. “I was just admiring the decor of this place.” He smiled back up at the cashier whose nametag he noticed, read Rogue. The boy smiled back and let Sting continue looking over the pastries as he wiped down the counter. Suddenly his stomach was growling so loudly he heard Rogue over the counter chuckle.

“With a stomach so active I can see why you’re up this late.”

Sting laughed back, finally composing himself. “Yeah, I haven’t really eaten anything today. I just moved here this afternoon, we were driving all morning.”

As Sting’s eye found a particularly tasty looking jelly donut he looked back at Rogue who placed his elbows forward on the counter. “Sounds interesting,” he said. “Where are you coming from?”

Sting looked away, remembering his hometown with too much bitterness. “No where I wanna go back to that’s for sure.” Rogue walked over to the display as Sting pointed to what he wanted and he grabbed it out of the glass case.

“That bad, huh?”

“You have no idea.”

As they both walked back to the register they looked up and their eyes met. Sting and Rogue shared a look for a moment before Rogue pulled away, looking back at the cash register as if he just remembered he should be ringing out the item.

“I was the same when I moved here. Don’t worry, I think you’ll grow to like Sabertooth Square quite a bit. We’re a small city but I think that just adds to the close community we have.”

Sting smiled and thanked Rogue before asking if he could add a sugary coffee with foam to the tab. Rogue nodded with a smile, beginning to brew the coffee and mark up the cardboard container. He had his sharpie poised as he stopped to look at Sting. He raised a questioning eyebrow. “Name?”

“Oh! Sting.” Rogue wrote his name in big letters on the cup and he could have sworn he saw a few extra pen strokes than was needed. He decided to brush it off and look out the window.

The coffee machine beeped done and Rogue poured it into the cup. He sealed up the goods to go and punched some numbers into the worn out looking cash register. “That’ll be $6.75.”

Sting nodded, bringing out his wallet and counting his money. He sighed when he realized that he’d only have twenty dollars after this and there were a few long moments where he seriously considered not buying the food. He cleared his mind of worry and slapped the seven dollars on the table. Rogue took it with a ‘thank you.’ He pushed the donut and coffee forward and said, “Have a good night. I hope you’ll like it here.”

In that moment Sting smirked and his brain formed words that if he had spared even a moment to think on them he would have stopped himself from saying something so embarrassing. Instead he didn’t think and his thoughts spilled forth into, “If everyone here is as wonderful as you, I will.” 

Rogue paused a moment then began to laugh as Sting turned to walk away before he could say anything else.  _ Shit, shit, shit, shit, I didn’t just say that. No fucking way, he’s gonna know, he’s gonna hate me. HE’S PROBABLY NOT EVEN GAY! _ Sting’s thoughts couldn’t stop shouting as he turned on a heel. Before his hand touched the door Rogue called back to him.

“Sting! Don’t forget your things!” He looked back in horror to see the donut and coffee still on the counter. He steeled away some nerve and began the embarrassing walk back to the counter.

“Ah, I must be more tired than I thought, sorry!” He quickly grabbed his things and even more quickly walked out the door. When the night air hit his face he sighed deeply but didn’t stop until he was out of sight of the shop’s windows. He stopped by a park bench a few doors down and looked back at the shop.

“Sting, you’re a fucking idiot,” he muttered to himself as he ripped open the packaging around the jelly donut and took a bite. He angrily chewed and kicked himself for saying something so suggestive.  _ Rogue  _ was  _ cute _ ... _ And he had great taste in fashion _ ...he thought.  _ Maybe he is gay. _ Sting looked back at the shop, its lights still on and happily shining in the street between two large apartment complexes. A hanging sign he hadn’t noticed swung in the breeze where it rested above the door. Sting could just barely read the words of the shop, “The Rolling Pin, Home to Every Flavor Under the Sun.” Next to the words there was a cup of coffee spilling its contents over a tasty looking steamed bun.

He brought the coffee up to his lips to take a sip and noticed the bold words written on the cup. He had almost forgotten about them after he made a fool of himself. He turned the cup into the light and it read, “Sting. Have a wonderful time here and come back soon” with a little smiley face next to the scribbled words. Sting smiled. Maybe Rogue had thought the same thing he was in there? Maybe he wasn’t hopeless. He shook the thought from his mind and dismissed it as the kindness of a worker to his customer. He stood up and began to walk away when a thought stopped him in his tracks.

Sting had no clue where he was. He looked around for street signs but he didn’t recognize any of these names. Begrudgingly he looked around, there wasn’t a soul in sight on this street and he could see no other shops open except The Rolling Pin. He had left his phone and GPS back at his apartment. Sting cursed his dumb luck and just his dumb brain as he spent a few minutes gathering a plan.

He wasn’t going to find his way back on his own, he had walked for too long without really paying attention to where he was going and now he was here in a city he just moved to probably far away from what he was supposed to call home. He dared to stare back at the shop he just came from. He had crossed the street and now he could see into the lit windows. Rogue was moving about, giving the various plants across the room some water then wiping down the glass displays.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Sting mumbled. He took a deep breath, gathering his nerve again he walked back inside The Rolling Pin. When the wind chimes sounded Rogue looked over his shoulder curiously. He saw Sting and a question formed on his face.

“When I wrote ‘come back soon’ I hadn’t met this soon.”

“What?” Sting looked to the cup and realized. “Oh, no it’s not that. I-uh-” Rogue turned to face him, a look on his face so open and warm. “I have no idea where I am…” he admitted, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Rogue’s smile grew bigger until he started to silently chuckle to himself.

He walked behind the counter shaking his head and smiling. “Well you’re lucky I’m just about to close up shop. I know this city like the back of my hand, I’ll help you home.”

Sting felt the blood rush to his face, “No, no I just need directions and I’ll be fine! Although I’m pretty terrible with those too. In hindsight I shouldn’t have moved across the country to a city I’ve never been to without knowing something about it, but I just wanted some coffee and no other shop was open so I-”

“Sting?” Rogue interrupted and he flushed because he’d began rambling. “Don’t worry about it.” Rogue smiled and Sting felt his heart melt.

He gave a deep bow. “Thank you!” Rogue laughed again, such a deep toned sound. It was like music to his ears.

They made idle chit chat as Rogue cleaned up the back room and the counters. Sting even helped him sweep the store so they could leave sooner. Finally Sting waited outside while Rogue finished up mopping then walked out and locked the doors, giving them a tug to make sure they wouldn’t budge.

Sting told Rogue where he lived and the boy just nodded, leading the way with hands in his pockets and a beautiful beige scarf covering up parts of his lips. The way he shrugged his shoulders and breathed deeply whenever a cold wind would blow set Sting’s stomach on fire.

“I have to ask now, what are you doing up this late?” said Rogue with a curious glance at Sting. Sting had to stop himself from staring before Rogue noticed. He looked ahead with a sort of smirk on.

“Like I said before, I just moved here. I got to my place by noon and just crashed so I guess when I woke up I really needed to stretch my legs.” His stomach growled and he chuckled. “And get something to eat.” Rogue nodded and looked ahead, contemplating. “Why? What’s your excuse? Just have to get those extra hours in at work?”

“I usually get stuck with the night shifts. No one else is willing to take them and I’m a night owl so it works out.” He shrugged.

“I would never have expected a shop like that to be open so late.”

“Yeah, I like to keep it available to everyone in town. Although it’s usually quiet in the night, it’s peaceful and I know there are a few folks who appreciate the late night hours.”

Sting looked at him over a bite of his donut. “ _ You _ like the keep it that way?”

Rogue nodded, “I own the place.”

Sting nearly choked on his donut as he swallowed with a sharp intake of breath. He pounded his chest a few times to stop the coughing and Rogue looked ready to give him the heimlich maneuver. “S-sorry, that’s just so surprising.”

“Why? Did you think I just worked there?”

“How old are you?” Sting found himself blurting out.

Rogue laughed as they continued their walk. “I’m only twenty three actually. A lot of people think I’m older ‘cause of me owning the shop and all.”

Sting looked sadly at his donut. “Wow, you’re twenty three and responsible for owning a pastry/coffee shop. I’m just turned twenty two and can barely find a part time job at the grocery store in a town I just moved to with only twenty bucks to my name.” He watched the street lights pass and hadn’t noticed Rogue’s surprised look until the boy fell silent. 

Sting was just beginning to think he had been too morbid when Rogue said, “You know, I’m looking for someone to fill these late night positions with me if you’re interested.”

Sting had to stop walking. “You’re kidding.”

Rogue shook his head. “We could use the hard work if you’re willing.”

He couldn’t stop his smile creeping up. He took a step back and ran a hand through his hair, breathing out deeply as if to remind himself this wasn’t a dream. “No way.” Suddenly he remembered his professionalism and extended a hand. “Sting Eucliffe! I’d be delighted if you even gave me a job interview.”

Rogue smiled and took his hand. His grip was firm, the grip of a businessman. “How about Tuesday at 8:30 AM sharp. By then I’ll be just finishing with the morning rush and we should have time to talk working terms in length. Does that work for you.”

_ Tuesday. _ He thought.  _ That’s two days from now. _ The grocery store he had sent a job application to came to mind but he vowed right then that if they offered he’d refuse. This opportunity was too nice to pass up. “You got a deal!”

Finally Rogue led him all the way to his apartment. They stopped by the front entrance to chat. “Thanks again for taking me here,” said Sting.

“Not a problem. Especially since I may have just found my new worker. Minerva will be ecstatic!” He smirked and added, “She’s my co-manager. She’ll be hard to get along with at first but if you prove a good worker she’ll warm up to you just fine.”

“Good to know. I hope this wasn’t out of your way to bring me here.”

Rogue shrugged. “I only live in the complex right next to the bakery.” The look on Sting’s face must have displayed a horrible kind of realization. Rogue laughed, doubling over. “I’m only kidding. I actually live up the road,” he said and pointed to a spot farther away where the street descended into more residential town houses. “But I do hope you can find your way on Tuesday okay?”

Sting put on a dramatized look of being offended. “My sense of direction may be terrible but I’m not hopeless!”

“Good. I’ll see you then.” Sting nodded and they waved goodbye. Sting made his way into the apartment complex and couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips as he walked up the stairs. He glanced once more to the coffee cup he had finished a long time ago. He read the words on it again and his raging nerves went away.

He walked into his dimly lit apartment and sighed. The clock read 3:30 AM. He almost couldn’t believe he’d stayed out that long. But suddenly his tiredness took over and the air mattress combined with at least three blankets, because he couldn’t afford to turn the heat on just yet, swept him off into sleep easily.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so long ago and I think I meant to continue it but had no inspiration. So if you liked it or wanna comment a way I could add a chapter two go for it. Otherwise thanks for reading :)  
> Might be continued in the future?


End file.
